


Link's entry

by JohnGermoxicanReborn



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnGermoxicanReborn/pseuds/JohnGermoxicanReborn
Summary: Zelda comes back to her room after talking to organizers about next summer's Smash Brothers Tournament. In her room, Link is asleep and his journal is open, will Zelda read it?This is a one shot but it is related to what's been going on with the Sonic story and other stories down the line.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 8





	Link's entry

At Hyrule Castle at night, Zelda enters her room after a day with the organizers for the Super Smash Bros Ultimate Tournament in Hyrule. “Talk about setting rules and trying to translate everything to English, which I didn’t think was going to be that hard.” She said exhausted as she took off her boots and removed her crown and placed it on her pedestal. “Sometimes I wonder why I became Princess.” As she said that, she turns around to find Link, sleeping at her desk as he was writing in his journal. “Well, there is one of the reasons.” She said waking to her boyfriend. “Writing another one of your stories?” She said with a smile on her face as she grabbed a spare blanket from her cabinet and placed it on Link. She was about to leave and head to her bed, but Link left his journal open, with what he wrote able to be seen. “I really shouldn’t read it. It’s personal and I gave it to him to let his feelings out.” She didn’t want to read it, but her curiosity got the best of her. “Okay, just only what he wrote for today.” She takes the journal and sits on her bed and began to read.

_**“Dear Journal,** _

_**I wanted to talk to you about how things have been over the last few weeks, especially what I felt after making it along with Gannondorf, Toon Link, and of course the love of my entire life, Zelda. I did wish that Shiek and Young Link didn’t have to be put in different qualifying spots, but I didn’t make the rules, so I hope they qualify. As the tournament draws closer next year, I keep wondering to myself why I still compete in a tournament that has me get close to the mountain top, but still I can’t seem to win it once again. I remember the first tournament I competed in where I made it all the way to the final and I thought for a second that I was going to beat Fox. Going into the Best of 7, all I needed to do was win the first two on top of the Castle and then lose one on top of the Great Fox, and the last two from the Great Fox then become the hometown hero in Hyrule. This may not have been like my many adventures over the years, it would have been one of the greatest victories in my life.** _

_**Sadly, I couldn’t keep up with Fox, and at the end of the day, I got swept in four fights. I went back to the hotel that night and began crying, something I rarely do and drank so much Lon Lon Milk that I thought what will they think of me when I return after having such a great run and it ended not the way you wanted it too. I know that this sounds crazy that I thought this but when you save so many people, clear dungeon’s and rescue Princess Zelda; not many know that I was responsible for saving the world, and I thought that was all not going to be mentioned again, the only thing people will remember me is failing to win a tournament.** _

_**The next morning, recovering from a long night of drinking, I landed back to Hyrule and the draw bridge was up and I went to it thinking that they sent a message that you failed, don’t come here anymore, and I didn’t blame them for feeling this way. I felt I lost the respect of my friends and especially My Zelda. Next thing I know is the draw bridge comes down and everyone I knew along the town folks, were celebrating me as if I saved Hyrule again. Zelda approached me and without warning, gave me a kiss and said that “No matter if you win or lose, you still be The Hero of Time for us.”** _

_**From that day on, I realized that some matches are just matches, and they are different from when I must save the world with Zelda, and our friends. During that time, I got better and got a few fighting techniques over time and I knew one day my chance will come to win the tournament that I will never quit attending. It may have taken me ten years but then the moment happened when in a twist of fate, it was me and Gannon in the final at the Mushroom Kingdom event, and I grabbed Gannon and threw him to the Bullet Bill and it exploded and then the announcer yelled game, I knew I finally won. Tears ran down my face, and Zelda and Young Link hugged me like I saved the world again. Gannon, who wasn’t mad or upset he lost to me, shook my hand and raised it in the air, and hearing the crowd chanting my name was a dream that I never thought I would get to do. Even though I would not advance from the first round the next following year, it still didn’t take away the time I won something I fought hard for. I owe it to my friends, enemies, and including Zelda, who is responsible for training me and getting me better every day.** _

_**I wouldn’t be the Hero of Time without her in my life, and I hope one day, even though it would be looked upon as a controversial decision, I ask her to marry me.” Zelda stopped when she read this part. She couldn’t believe that her Hero was not afraid to marry her, even though it goes against how the Rule of Royalty is followed in Hyrule. She continued reading to see what else Link wrote. “The one thing I know why she would accept him as her husband is because she chooses to not follow the rules and breaks them because she is badass that way, plus she can handle herself in a fight before she made a clone of her Shiek persona, and even after that, she still holds herself in a fight. I hope one day, if we have kids, they are like me and more importantly, their mother.”** _

_**Thank You for letting me write this down,** _

_**Link"** _

Zelda began to cry tears of joy as she closed the journal. She see’s Link still asleep at the desk, she went to him and put the journal back to where Link left it. “I love you, Link.” She said as she kissed him on check. “I will say yes, and you will have to decide when you will bend the knee to me.” She went to her bed and began to sleep and hopes to dream of the day Link will propose to her.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I wrote this is because episode 3 of the next Sonic episode is not complete and due to WrestleMania, I can't finish the story, but you will be getting it on Friday.


End file.
